Potions Trouble
by MrsTColfer
Summary: Potions class leads to interesting discoveries.


**Authors note**: My fist fic here so please be nice! For Jae on LJ. The prompt was 'I'm not moving.'  
**Word Count:** 692.  
**Disclaimer:** J.K.R Owes Harry Potter not me *sad-face* This is just for fun, no prophet is being made from this.  
**Summary: **Potions leads to some _'interesting'_ discoveries."I'm not moving." Harry glared at Draco before turning back to his potions text book.

"And why not Potter? Everyone knows that's where _I _sit. Every potions class for the last five years I've sat in the same seat!" Draco was fuming. How dare Potter take his seat?

Draco had been running a late from Quidditch practice and therefore arrived to potions late. Snape hadn't taken points only told him to sit – which he couldn't thanks to Potter- before leaving the class to attend to something for the Headmaster.

"I've noticed." Harry said almost absentmindedly as he chopped the proper ingredients for the Emotion Exposure potion the class was working on. "But the thing is Malfoy I don't really care if you _'always'_ sit here. I'm here right now and I don't plan on moving my almost complete potion just for _you_. Feel free to join me though. My potions almost done so you won't have to do anything and knowing Snape he'll say you came in and did everything anyway."

Draco stood in front of his -yes _his- _desk silently debating over joining Potter or not before residing that he really didn't want to do he whole potion and sat down next to the Gryffindor.

'_The class should be easy enough.' _Draco thought as he watched Potter add the last two ingredients to the cauldron and stir the right amount of times. Sighing Draco settled down to wait the last half hour of potions out.

They went by slowly with Snape coming in just as the class was finishing. Draco -like Potter had said- had received the marks for the perfect potion he hadn't even lifted a finger to complete.

But every good thing had to come to an end. Harry was just packing the rest of his books when Zabini walked by dropping a lavender petal into the pale rose colored potion causing it to bubble dangerously.

"Shit. Hey Malfoy what would happen if you added to much lavender to this potion?" Harry called to the retreating form of Draco.

"Well the lavender is what exposes the emotions of the user so adding more would probably make it go from simply changing color to causing the hidden emotions to come to the forefront of who ever touched it to act on them. Oh and the extra ingredient would _probably_ make it explode... Why?" Draco didn't even turn to talk to Harry. Why should he? But when he did turn he saw exactly what Potter had been on about.

That of course also had to be the moment that the potion exploded covering Draco and Harry in a water thin rose potion.

"Every one out! NOW!" Snape ushered the rest of the students out of the room and locked the door. He turned to the boys and said with a half pleading/half sneering voice "Please _try_ and refrain your self from killing each other in my classroom. There's too much paper work involved." And with that he retreated from his classroom and into his office.

Draco and Harry stared at each other for almost a hole moment before closing the gap between the two of them. Harry moved his hand up to brush it across Draco's face before leaning in slightly to brush his lips against the blondes.

"Hmm. I never thought my hidden emotions were for _you_. Who would have guessed?" Draco hummed gently in response before moving his lips to meet Harry's.

Their lips moved faster and the passion grew to a burning hot lust that had Draco pushing Harry back into his chair before straddling him. They rocked their bodies together until they were panting and moaning each others names. They sat boneless in the chair for a moment calming their breathing before Harry realized just how heavy the platinum blonde was.

"Mmmmm not that I really want you to move, you need to. Your heavier then you look." Harry whispered gently while trying to push Draco -yes it was _Draco_ now- up.

"I'm not moving. Comfy here." Was all he got as a response before Draco fell asleep.


End file.
